Ask the Cahill Clan!
by ArtemisSasha
Summary: This is like an "Ask Ruby" column. Only more Cahill-like. Send in questions to Cahill Clan so CC can answer them. :). Give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Whats up?**

**This is like an "Ask Ruby" column. Basically you send in questions or your problems, whether its on crushes, how to impress your crush, how to fight off bullies, family issues (Trust me, Cahill Clan majors in Family issues) or anything. If it gets too personal you can PM me. Anyways, the CC would love to answer you questions and help you with your problems.**

**Here we go, the first question is generated by me.**

* * *

The Cahill members in the Cahill Clan:

Natalie

Sinead

Amy

Dan

Ian

Nellie

* * *

Dear CC,

I have a Russian neighbour and he is cute. He moved in a week ago and I can't help but fall for him even though we've only exchanged a few "Hello's and 'Hi's. Everything's cool but there's one problem. He barely speaks English and I barely speak Russian. Correction, I can't speak Russian. Help!

Sincerely,

Mikaela_Asd

_Dear Mikaela_Asd,_

_Alright Sweetie, I got two words for you, "Body Language". If you can't talk him then so be it... Talk through your style of dressing. If you got glasses... I'm sorry Hon but get contacts. You got hair? Style it. Oh and one more thing, volunteer to teach this guy some English and you'll get a chance to bond. And when you do, impress him with your style and show him what you got... Dont forget to show him that your a lover and a fighter ;). If you need any ideas, check out Prada and Dolce and Gabbana, highly recommended._

_Sincerely,_

_Natalie Kabra XOXO_

* * *

_**Alrighty, I need some opinion. Was it Good? Bad? Ok? Absolute Rubbish? Should-Quit-It? I need your answers and some questions so CC can answer and this can actually continue. You can tell me which CC member should answer.**_

_**IMPORTANT: Please TELL ME which CC membeto should answer.**_

_**Thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**I can't believe some people reviewed. Anyways,**

**Demigod39cluesfan: You want me to answer that question for ya? ;)**

**Okay then, lets get to the answers**

* * *

Dear CC,

I graduated 5th grade.I met this cute boy and he is not going to go to the same school with me. I don't know if I should move on. Should I?

Thanks,

the39cluesfreak156

_Dear the39cluesfreak156,_

_If you're friends with him and you have his email or phone number, or even Skype, then keep in touch and you don't necessarily have to move on. But if he was just a plain ol' crush, then forget it, he's not worth it. And since you guys are parting ways for maybe forever then there's no use sticking on._

_Sincerely,_

_Amy Cahill_

* * *

**Okay... I need questions, desperately and fast because I hope the CC team can continue. Anyways, Was it good? Did it help You?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohkey Dohkey, I'm answering two questions now :D.**

**the39cluesfreak136: Glad I could help.**

**For the two peeps who asked these questions, I hope this helps you. **

* * *

Dear CC,  
Almost every time my family goes on vacation, we meet up with some old friends. Well, those old friends have two EXTREMELY cute sons, and every single time I hang out with them, I end up embarrassing myself! What should I do?  
Please help!  
-cream

_Dear cream,_

_Hon, I totally relate. Now since there are two cuties, its double trouble. Whatcha gonna do is, your gonna act like their cuteness doesn't bother you mentally or physically. I know it's hard that such gorgeous guys are hanging out with and you can't help it, but sweetie, you cant mess up. You gotta play them by your fingers and not let anything affect you when at the same time you're having fun hanging out with them.  
Sincerely,  
Natalie Kabra XOXO_

Q- dear CC,

I can't beat this video game level! What do I do?!

Freaking out,  
Demi :/

_Hey Demi :/,  
Me too! I'm stuck at level 19 of Ninja Warriors 2 and its killing me because even male Cobra passed that level and I can't. Anyways, the only advice I got is, practice, practice, practice, practice and you'll get through. Oh and if your far related cousins (for example, Cobra) tease you about it, make them your ulterior motive to beat._

_The American Ninja,  
Dan Cahill._

* * *

**Okay like I mentioned, with no questions... This can't go on. So please ask CC any questions, even stuff like "Will my Grammy eat Pizza or throw it at me?"**

**So yeah, any problem or any bug in your life come to CAHILL CLAN.**

**EVERY DAY AT 2:00 PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha!**

**demigod39cluesfan: My pet name is Astro- Inso... so it rhymes, don't it? Well kinda. I act like such a kid sometimes with silyl pet names like these.. but WTH? Live while you can, ain't what they say?. You're WelcomeWelcomeWelcome! CC can keep answering questions, there's no end... In fact, more the merrier ;)**

**Okay, I see some of you have questions. Good, cos I can't wait to answer them. Anyways, Imma answer one now...**

**Give it up to!: *Drum Roll* Person!**

**Person has been kind enough to ask a question and I've been able to answer it. Thank you, Person.**

* * *

Last Episode on Cahill Clan (Season 1 Episode 3) :Cream and Demi got their question answered.

This episode (Season 1 Episode 4) : Person will get his/her question answered...

Oh but wait...

Next Episode (Season 1 Episode 5) : Guest will get her question answered.

SO STAY TUNED, ONLY ON ASTRO-INSO CHANNEL. Everyday at 2:PM.

* * *

Dear CC,

What do i do if i am supposed to be in this race at the end of the week, ad i sprain my ankle the day of. How can I decline the race without looking like I'm blowing it off, or that they don't accuse me off purposely twisting my ankle?

Hurt on accident, Person.

_Dear Person,_

_I'm so sorry that you have sprained your ankle. I personally don't think your blowing it off when you decline you race because of your ankle. Maybe if you request your mother or sibling to talk to the manager or the host of the race about your and how you sprained it, they definitely won't accuse you of purposely twisting your leg,_

_Always there to help,_

_Sinead Starling_

* * *

**I hope that helped you, if it did...please mention. Keep the questions coming and again, thank you so much for the reviews, really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm updating now so please read on,

Reviewingit - 7/28/13: Okay, slow down. I understand what you mean by Natalie being unfriendly, but honestly... If she was unfriendly, I don't think the people who asked questions would like their answers because the answers would be offensive and mean nothing. In a way it does sound like her, but again, if she was so sophisticated and different ; she would be rude and useless which means people wouldn't come to her for help. I'm doing this to help and advice people with whatever problems they have and at the same time trying to keep the characters (who answer the questions) personality intact.  
About the questions...they aren't mine. They belong to other people and so what if they are about crushes? I don't mind what they are as long as I can provide a solution and help. I have no control over the questions and if you have any questions about siblings or school problems, just ask. I'll be happy to help. Anyways with that being said... I hope you understand what I mean and have a good day :). Please don't take this the wrong way.

Alright, moving on with a guests question :)

* * *

Dear CC,

I have a messed up life! I need one of your advice.I fell in love with my best friend (a boy) ,but he feels only sisterly love for me. I try to ignore this feeling ,but our friends constantly tell us we love each other. It makes our friendship so awkward. Also, I'm transfering to a different country for the 5th grade and met this other guy who I have a tiny liking. Who should I chose, my childhood sweetheart of the my new friend?

_Dear guest,  
If your best friend feels only sisterly love for you and doesn't show anything else, maybe you should take some time to think of how you actually feel about him. Forget what the world says and do what you want, if you think you can convince him to love you back, so be it. If you are convinced he can't of won't, move on to the other guy. I know it makes everything so awkward and messed up, but when you take a deep breath and look at life with a new perspective, it may not seem as messed up. As for your question, it all depends on how both of them take the fact that your falling for them.  
Always there to help,  
Sinead Starling._

* * *

**Okay! Please ask more questions, give me your hardest ones and I'll really be happy to help.**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ

**Hey guys, but I'm sorry to say... You can no longer ask questions through reviews. This will continue, but only through PM. I have violated a rule and I'm sorry because I didn't know. Anyways, you can still ask me anything through PM.**

**Cheers**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so some people think the characters aren't original and some do. Well honestly the characters who are answering these question have a little bit of me... Just a bit. That's why some of the characters sometimes say something different.**

**KatnissCahill : Yes, people send me questions. Thanks for reviewing. :) I"ll continue this and if you heave any questions please send a PM.**

* * *

Dear CC,

is Sinead going to date Hamilton?

SineadStarlingrox

_Dear SineadStarlingrox, Me and Hamilton? Hmm... Currently, no because he's always doing sports and I'm always... Well I'm always in a lab. So honestly, never really mix._

_Sincerely,_

_Sinead Starling_

Dear CC,

I have fallen in love with (another) fictional charater. I swear, this is like my 50th. They are so much better than people in real life. Anyway, another fictional love. How can I love them all equally if they are all so amazing?

Needing help,

ManyFictionalLoves (or Demi) :)

_Dear Demi,_

_I honestly don't know, it's up to you. I do agree that fictional characters are better than people. Falling in love with a character does happen and it's normal. Love em' all equally._

_Sincerely,_

_Sinead Starling_

* * *

**Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hullo there!**

**Catspats : It's alright buddy, I don't care if they use it as evidence in a report because this is just "Ask Inso" column and not my life. So chill, because I'm super chilled out and besides I've asked people to send me their requests through PM.**

* * *

Bookworm0196 7/29/13 . chapter 5

I don't have many close friends. I try to talk to people, but it seems as though they have lost the art of conversation. Should I just talk for a bit then ask for their number? And if so how well do I need to know them to ask for their number?

_If its conversation that you need to have, find out what they and you have both have in common, whether its a book or a movie and the conversation will build. Talk to them and get to know them a little before asking their number and when you do, don't be nervous, be causal._

_Sincerely,_

_Amy Cahill_

dear cc,

on the first day of school should i wear my hear in a bun or in a ponytail or straighten it?

i have really frizzy hair to be honest

-vicky

_Wear whatever you feel comfortable in and whatever's easier for you, if you have frizzy hair and if its in a pony tail it would be easier for you, just saying._

_Sincerely,_

_Amy Cahill_


End file.
